


Superbia Et Furor

by TheyCallMeDanger



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Bullworth Academy, Canis Canem Edit, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Scholorship Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeDanger/pseuds/TheyCallMeDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't hers. He said he never was. Coming back, she didn't think she would see him again, but there he was. Everything she had thought she had wanted, but nothing she could ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bully or the characters other than Sophia ( who's my baby, as is this old story!)

Breathe. The simple necessity seemed to be draining me of the little strength that I had left. Hindsight they say is always 20/20 but not by much whenever the feelings of yesterday still played your heart like a fine tuned piano. Finding all the right notes to echo straight down to your core. It had only been a year ago since I had stepped foot onto that rough brick path leading up to a towering building etched with fresh spray painted graffiti, just seeping a kind of roughness that only the inhabitants could top.

Worst of all…I had another year to be subjected to it. Then another year after that. I had begged…no pleaded…to get them to let me transfer somewhere else. Anywhere but here. Yet, here I stood. Waving my parents off as they handed me a neat roll of money and offered me a kiss on my cheek, a part of me realized that I had begun the healing process already. Confronting the demon, so to speak. The whole place was like a sort of hell to be faced in some ways.

"Take care darling." My mother called over her shoulders while my father curtly nodded at me, never the one for words.

With that, reality finally sunk in. I picked up my slightly worn suitcase with the name "Sophia Madeline Scott" written clearly on the front and brushed a hand down my pleated green skirt, attempting to smooth my shirt tails into it. Greying bricks led towards the girl's dormitory, a trail in which I followed barely looking at the other students that had excitedly been running around or gossiping. I knew that I should be able to breathe easy…he wasn't around. Jimmy had made sure that he was put where he "belonged" at the end of last year. A one way trip to Happy Volts Asylum. Just like that memories came flooding back to me.

I've got your knife inside my back.

"There's something I want to tell you, m'dear."

"What's that Gary?"

I've got your rope around my neck,

"I never really loved you-"  
I feel the poison in my veins,

"never really cared-"  
Corrode and eat away my brain.

"in fact, I think you're pathetic-"  
I've told you fifteen dozen times,

"The only reason I said did-"  
And that's one hundred-eighty times,

"is because you're a bigger moron as the rest, so much fun to play with-"  
If I can't have you,

"and I didn't want anyone else to wise up to that-"  
Then no one can.

"It was just easier to keep you under my thumb."

Those cutting, cutting words never ceased to replay in my head. I shouldn't have felt so bad. He had played quite literally everyone. Jimmy, even Petey, his only true friend. Oh, but he had gotten me good. I wasn't sure if it was as visible as it seemed. Like a bruise under the skin, it had ached something fierce at first, now all that was there was a dull throb that was more of a nuisance on a road to hopeful recovery, than anything. I brushed those thoughts away with a deep sigh. It was a new year meant for a new me. Sure Bullworth Academy wasn't the best place for fresh starts…why the hell not try?

Before I could find a way to derail my own pep talk, I made my way through the posh girls lounge and towards my room that I shared with a stark black haired girl with glasses that was in my grade, Angie Ng. The Dorm smelled faintly of the flowers that hugged its exterior, its scent drifting in through the open windows. The weather was too nice to keep the building shut up.

"Sophiiaaaaaa!" I heard someone practically shriek in a voice that resembled Fran. The voice sounded recognition in my brain. A willowy figure approached, red ponytail bobbing with every step she took. "Hey Christy, what's up?" I asked politely, though mildly at unease. It wasn't that Christy was a bad person to be hanging out with, but more often than not, her tongue was loose and as cutting as the Head cheerleader. Mandy.

"I was wondering if you would come back, after you know, what happened with you and that sociopath Gary Smith." I tried my best to keep my cool even though I felt like my stomach was making a quick acquaintance with my feet. Managing a laugh, though it sounded surprisingly hollow, "We weren't even friends really. I felt kind of bad for him, what with the fact that he only had a few more years left to live an all. That's why he was so crazy, you know…" I shrugged, quickly concocting some story. I knew that that would be the kind of story that Christy would just die if she didn't tell someone.

Her large brown eyes widened in surprise "Ohhhmygawd! I can't believe that! You are such a good person Sophia! I've GOT to go tell someone about this!" she said quickly sauntering off, to spread the rumor faster than a wildfire blazing as red as her hair. While Christy as busy running down the halls, I had finally made it to my room. Books were lying all around the hardwood desk that was leaning against the other side of the room and freshly pressed clothes were already hanging immaculately in the wardrobe.

"I hope you don't mind." Angie said emerging from the doorway indicating the desk.

"Nah, no problem." I did most of my work on my bed anyway, it seemed more comforting than pouring all my hours under a strained light of a lamp, cramped up on a hard desk chair. That was just how Angie was though, always trying to keep up her grades so that she wouldn't disappoint her mother.

"Someone was looking for you by the way." She informed me as she was stacking up her books in attempt get organized. That piqued my interest. "It was some guy that was wearing a pink shirt. I believe his name is Peter." I couldn't help the small smile at the mention of Pete. "I'd better go see what he wants, thanks Ang." I said ducking out of dorm quickly before any more questions could be asked. Petey Kowalski was one of the few guys at the school that was worth hanging out with.

I found him standing outside of the boy's dorm room that was across from the girl's.

"Hey Petey!" I said immediately giving him a quick hug that made him blush pinker than his long sleeved pink undershirt that had become his staple. His skin was slightly damp with a thin coat of sweat. "Hey Soph." He said rubbing his neck and giving me a quick smile. "I was wondering if you'd be back." He began timidly.

"I couldn't just leave you and Jimmy hanging, Pete." I patted his arm affectionately. The kid had taken his fair share of abuse the last couple of years and I had a fondness of him that could only be compared to a sister. The way that he was shifting on his feet and glancing around made me quickly realize that something was amiss.

"You alright Pete?" I questioned him wondering if the Bully's had made another threat against him, or if maybe he it was the greasers. Sometimes they were good for that even though Petey now held the esteemed title of head boy and could get every single one of them in more trouble than it was worth.

"I didn't think that you had heard-"

"Yes, I was wondering if she had heard the news too Femme-boy" A voice said from over my shoulder and I could feel all my blood run cold in my veins.


	2. Ghost Of The Past

Chapter 2: Ghost Of The Past

I could feel those words crawling up my spine, threatening to tighten around my throat. Walking into my vision, Gary stood like a ghost against an alternate reality that I had thought existed without his presence. He looked exactly like he always had. Standing nearly a whole foot taller than me, presence nearly as dominating as his face was. Always so brooding, with that scar drastically cut into his eyebrow and dipping low under his eye.

It was like he was still the same person as a year ago; there were no visible changes. That same person that I would have done absolutely everything for, yet that same person that told me that I was nothing more to him than one of those morons that he played. How could someone that looked so much the same, straight from the fade haircut that he had, to the neatly pressed slacks, slightly disarrayed teal Bullworth vest and rolled up undershirt, to the bands around his wrists, be so different.

The three of us stood there for what felt like a very uncomfortable millisecond before Gary spoke up. "I take it that you're just peachy and can't contain your excitement to see me, eh?" He asked coming closer still. The slight fragrance of soap and cologne wafted towards me. I prayed that he wouldn't get any closer; I couldn't trust myself to handle that. Part of knew that I might fly off the handle and give Gary Smith a date with my right fist.

"Here I was thinking I wouldn't get the pleasure, since you know, you were all locked up and what-not." He laughed a little. "Cheeky isn't she femme-boy? Well, if you girls are done chatting, I'd like to catch up with you Petey." He said putting his arm around the smaller boy and ushering him away. Pete threw her an apologetic look over his shoulder, I smiled and gave him a nod in reassurance, but it didn't reach my eyes. As much I she cared for Petey, I couldn't help him when it came to him and Gary. The kid was a glutton to the abuse that Gary was apt at dishing out.

Well that surely was a game changer. I wonder if Jimmy knew about Gary's attendance. Thinking that he probably didn't, I set out to find him. There was a few places that I could think to look, but thankfully my options were cut short when I spotted him and Zoe holding hands and walking past the old abandoned school bus. I suddenly wished that I was like Zoe, long, lean and brutal. Zoe was decked out in combat boots and a ripped skirt with short, fierce red hair that matched her personality. She wouldn't have taken shit from Gary, she'd have pounded him a good one.

I was nothing like Zoe. I was tiny and almost as feeble looking as Petey. Wispy bangs always pulled back by a headband, long blonde hair hanging down my back, and a shapely feature, not lean but not thick either. Everything about me gave off the vibe that I couldn't hurt a fly. That had been part of the reason that I had paired up with Petey the first day that I had arrived at Bullworth. Neither of us seemed threatened by the other because we both were harmless. Myself, like him, was as he liked to say "Too cool to be a dork, and too dorky to be anything else."

Then I had gotten myself tangled up with Gary Smith. God had I ever. He had protected me; he had never said one bad thing about me to anyone (in fact he would have hit anyone that did). I would have known, someone or another would have told me. The only thing that I had held against me was misguided rumors from Mandy and the fact that I hung out with a trouble maker, a nobody, and a sociopath.

I had done the inevitable. I had fallen incomplete and irreversible love with him, and I had fallen hard. Sure, he was and would always be a narcissist and a bit manipulative. It wasn't that he was such a misjudged character, but there was more to him than that. He had been generally kind in an offhand way, smart, funny, and protective. Like unwanted company, once again the past came back with a startling clarity, intruding into the forefront of her mind.

The observatory was chilly and seemed so barren when it was empty. None of the nerds were gallivanting around and playing Grottos and Gremlins. Gary had led me here with nothing but a flashlight and a jacket. Wherever he went, I followed without question, I trusted him. I held onto his wrist, pressure slightly increasing whenever I feared I'd trip over one of the stairs.

"I gotcha." He said as he pulled me up after him.

Once we were at the top, he went to one of the windows and sat down, leading me by the hand to sit down beside him. "I like it up here sometimes, when it's quiet, so that I can think." He said to me. I nestled against his arm and he only raised it slightly so that I could duck into the warm crook of his arm.

"What do you think about?" I asked him curiously.

"Life." He replied and we sat there watching the sunset fall against the looming hills, yellowing from the cold weather, soon to be lightly powdered with a layer of snow. I reached down to take his hand; one of his could only be covered by two of mine. He glanced down and gave a smile. A true one, one that wasn't brought forth by tormenting someone or talking about himself.

"What about life?" I questioned him. He took his hand out of my grasp and fit both my hands in one of his palms, curling his fingers around them. His body heat mingled with mine, and it was nice just sitting with him like that. He was calm, at peace, just holding my hands and watching the sunset. It was like he needed this moment away from everything.

"My father really. He's in prison. He kept hitting the bottle and then felt like hitting something else. It was me usually; sometimes he'd try it with my pops. Pops didn't like that very much of course and had the cad arrested. He's the one that gave me this scar you know…" He flinch he gave was just barely visible. The look in his eye as distant and far-off, as if he were reliving that moment all over again. I stroked his thumb with my finger, not knowing what to tell him that would ease that kind of pain.

"Gary…you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I told him quietly, though with much conviction. He only shook his head and nestled a little closer to me.

"I want to tell you Soph." He said taking a little breath, I could see the little chilly wisps escaping his lips and it only made me shiver more. His arm tightened around me and he pressed on.

"He got real drunk and he cracked an empty beer bottle on the table, shattered that thing to pieces and he came after me for some reason or another. Hell, I don't even remember. Something stupid most likely, he had a knack for doing that. Anyways, I threw up my arms to protect myself, but I wasn't quick enough because I wasn't expecting it. So…now I'm left with the reminder that you always have to pay attention. You always have to watch. You always have to know what's going on or else you're going to get hurt."

I stared at him carefully for a long while after that. It was so unfair that someone so young would have to carry around a very present physical reminder of such physical pain. Gary Smith was tough, hardened, and perfectly capable of manipulating anyone and everything in his path…yet, under the surface there was so much hurt and pain that you couldn't even begin to even grasp it.

"When did it happen?" I asked him, barely whispering out. Without realizing it, I had reaching out a hand to his face; he turned to look at me. With the slow approach of walking upon a wild animal, I first grazed his cheek before lifting my fingers higher to just below his eye. I traced the scar into his eyebrow. "It was about 4 years ago. I was 12." He informed me. How many times would he have to go back to that memory? What I wouldn't do to go back and save him from his own future. As if he could read my mind he pulled me into his arms.

"You couldn't have saved me Soph. I wear these scars with a reminder that I can take anything that life throws at me. It's made me who I am."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked him perplexed.

"I can read your mind almost like I can my own. You aren't like everyone else in this worthless school. You aren't mean, you aren't tough, you aren't the scum of the earth, and you shouldn't be here…but I'm glad you are. The school…I…need someone like you here. That cares." He said and with that, he leaned down and his lips met mine. It was gentle and tender, his hands cradled me into his warmth, and so much as exchanged in such a little kiss.

And that….was the first time Gary had kissed me.

A cold dark thought seeped into my head, ruining such a tightly held precious moment. "He doesn't want you. He didn't then, and he doesn't now.

"Yo, Jimmy!" I called, voice sounding a bit hoarse, but I wouldn't cry. Ohhhh no. All my tears had dried up.

"You know Gary's back?" I called whenever his head turned my way, hand half raised ready to wave in greeting.

"You're kidding right? That bastard…" he said, and in his eyes I saw it. Pity. He pitied me. He knew…he knew what Gary had done.


End file.
